Andorra
Andorra has been participating in NVSC since the first edition with the broadcaster RTVA (Radiotelevisió Andorrana). Andorra in North Vision Song Contest 'North Vision Song Contest 1' Andorra debuted in the first edition of NVSC in Budapest. They made a NS called "Cançó Per Andorra" The winner of the national selection was: El Sueño De Morfeo with the song Depende De Ti, finnshing in the 14th Place 'North Vision Song Contest 2' Andorra confirmed that they will continue in NVSC 2. They chose their song in a NS and selected Céline Dion Ft. Il Divo to wave the Andorran flag. The song selected was "I Believe In You". The song competed in semi final 1 and finished 5th with 81 points in it. In the Final andorra finished 3rd with 163, making the country in the BIG 5 for NVSC #3 'North Vision Song Contest 3' Andorra started Andorrifestivalen on which only Sweden and Norway voted so it was cancelled and it was replaced for Una Cançó Andorrana 3 Una Cançó Andorrana 3 was cancelled to due to the low interest, and Andorra selected Ruth Lorenzo with The Night to represent them instead. 'North Vision Song Contest 4' Andorra decided to make its first internal selection, and they chose Efecto Pasillo with the song "Pan Y Mantequilla", althought the song recived posivite critiques, if failed to qualify with a 13th place. This was the first time that Andorra was outh of NVSC. North Vision Song Contest 5 After thir fail in NVSC 4, Andorra returned to the NS, this time they made a Duel NS. Where they voted the favourite of 2 songs. The winner of the NS was Juan Magán with "Mal De Amores" athought it won the NS with majority, it didn'r recive good critiques, and Andorra is one of the candidates to fail. North Vision Song Contest 6 Andorra decided to stop sending summer songs, as all of them failed. So the HoD said that they will do a NS for a famous Artist/Group for NVSC 6. North Vision Song Contest 10 On the 28th of July, RTVA announced the andorran participation in the tenth edition of North Vision Song Contest. It was announced that Made in Andorra won't host its 3rd edition, and that the singer will be chosen by the head of delegation. According to the new rules made by the NBU Council, all the participating countries have to show them the entry before announcing to the rest of the countries. They will have to decide if the entry is accepted or not. All the members of the council had agreed and Andorra will send its entry to NVSC. On the 15th of August, it was announced that Anael would represent the little country with "Glow". The song participated in the 3rd Sneak Peak, and it was really liked by the voters and it reached the 1st place in the Betting Odds. Andorra was ranked 4th at the end with the fully updated Betting Odds, just after Ukraine, Moldova and the United Kingdom. Andorra was drawn to participate on the 1st half of the 1st Semi-Final. Later on the 11th of September it was announced that Andorra will perform 3rd in the Semi-Final. The results came out on the 19th of September, and Anael made andorra qualify to the final after the fail on the 9th Edition. In the same day, Anael got the 24th draw on the final of the edition being held in Bergen. The final results were out on the 11th of September, and "Glow" finished in the 3rd place, reciving 12 Points from Morocco & Moldova. The winner of the edition was Ukraine singing "Zerkala" with 163 Points and the 12 Points from Andorra. Later on the evening it was revealed that Andorra finished 2nd in the SF, right after Denmark. North Vision Song Contest 11 RTVA announced the Andorran participation in the eleventh edition of North Vision Song Contest in Ukraine on the 20th of September. It was also announced that Made in Andorra would comeback with its Third edition. The National Selection started on the 20th of October and the voting opened during 2 weeks. The final results came out on the 10th of November, meaning that Natalia Jiménez would represent the country with "Creo En Mi". She will be directly qualified to the final due to the third place of Anael in the tenth edition of North Vision Song Contest in Norway. North Vision Song Contest 12 RTVA confirmed their participation on the 20th of November. The submissions were open in the same day, and they closed on the 25th of November. The entry was chosen by the team, and was sent to the NBU Council. Contestants & Results Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Last place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final The Best of Andorra The Best of Andorra #1 The Best of Andorra #2 Voting History Andorra has received the most points from (Semi-Final) Andorra has received the most points from... (Final) Andorra has given the most points to... (Semi Final) Andorra has given the most points to... (Final) Detailed points NVSC 1 NVSC 2 Other contests 'OGAN Second Chance Contest' The contest takes place during the contest, usually during the second semi-final of the respective edition. It is not an televised event, but only through YouTube. Andorra debuted in the first edition already, held for the eighth edition. Junior North Vision Song Contest The contest is only for European artists under the age of 16. Andorra debuted in the first edition and has so far been in all the editions since then. Their entries have all been selected through internal selections. Category:Countries